Batman: Year One
by Andrew Wallace
Summary: Bruce Wayne begins his adventure as Batman while Lt. Gordon starts taking down the city's corrupt officers. Based on the infamous comic by Frank Miller.


BATMAN: YEAR ONE  
  
Based on a story by FRANK MILLER  
  
Written by ANDREW WALLACE  
  
Prologue:  
  
The plane roared towards the city of Gotham. Inside, Bruce Wayne watched carefully. He was twenty-four with black hair and blue eues. Bruce was tall, athletic and sophisticated. He surveyed the city before him, with its snow-covered roofs and skyscrapers. Bruce shook his head head in much dismay.  
  
I should have taken the train, he thought. At least from there I can see the enemy. From here the place looks peaceful.  
  
Bruce rested back and a stewardess walked by. He stopped her quickly and asked, "Excuse me, what's our ETA?" The stewardess informed him that there was another ten minutes. Bruce thanked her and relaxed back.  
  
I'm back, Gotham.  
  
***  
  
Captain James Gordon and his wife Barbara rested back in the train. It was quite crowded inside and Barbara looked very nervous at the sight of all the people. Gordon glanced out of the window, as the train headed through the city. He could see a street below their bridge, with cars honking and people ignoring the bums in the street. Gordon shook his head.  
  
Should have taken the plane, he thought. At least from there this place actually looks civilised. From here, now I know why there aren't any brochures.  
  
Gordon rested back and noticed that the train was pulling up at the station. Barbara and Gordon climbed out with their luggage to be greeted by the face of Detective Larry Flass, Gordon's new partner. Flass was tall, broad-shouldered and had a cheeky smile on his face. Barbara was mystified by the sight of this body-builder cop. Gordon shook hands with the man. "Jim Gordon and this is my wife Barbara," Gordon introduced himself. "Larry Flass," replied Flass. "I'm your new partner. Welcome to Gotham City, the Industrial City." Flass took the luggage from Barbara. "Allow me, Mrs Gordon. I'll show you to my car."  
  
The trio began walking through the station when a man walked over to them, holding a bible. "God has spoken to me. Gotham is hell!" he preached. "You will burn if you go out into the city. I warn you!" Flass spun around to the man and kicked him away. "Stupid old fool," Flass sneered. Gordon and Barbara exchanged glances, before following the man.  
  
***  
  
Bruce walked down the terminal, and was surrounded by reporters. The busboy led him away from them, pushing his luggage outside where a sleek, black limousine waited for him. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's loyal butler, smiled at the sight of his master and the two greeted each other openly.  
  
"Allow me, Master Bruce," insisted Alfred, taking the luggage and placing it in the car. Bruce climbed in and the two left to Bruce's home, Wayne Manor...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bruce had spent three days training, practicing the skills of martial arts he had learnt around the world, taught to him by a man known as Cain. Bruce stopped for a moment and glanced across the fields of Wayne Manor, passed the cliff edge to the distant city of Gotham. Bruce knew for some reason that it was the night that he was going to face the enemy for the first time, whether he wanted to or not...  
  
***  
  
Flass followed Gordon as he walked through the Gotham Police HQ. Flass' face was enraged but Gordon hardly noticed. Flass pulled back Gordon with a grunt. "Why did you hand in Schumacher? And Burton? They were good officers," Flass asked.  
  
"They were suspects on the case. I had no choice, Larry." "You think those two boneheads are working for the Roman?" "My job is to help this city. I am doing it by cleaning up the corrupt force first of all," Gordon explained. "Some people," Flass said. "Do that sort of thing. Well I don't and neither should you. In Gotham, we learn to turn away at the really bad things because otherwise we get killed."  
  
Gordon whirled around with a stern look. "The moment I turn away," he said. "Is the moment I become one of those bad things." Gordon walked off. Branden, the head of the SWAT team, walked over to Flass. "The Commissioner wants you," he said. "Doesn't sound good."  
  
*** Commissioner Gillian Loeb crunched on the candy in his mouth. Loeb was in his early 60's, with balding hair and a nasty look on his face. Definitely someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. He looked as Flass explained his story about Gordon.  
  
"This is distressing news," Loeb muttered. "Gordon is new, but won't be persuaded. Maybe it is time to show him some of your expertise. You were a Green Beret, after all." "I don't want to hurt Jimbo," Flass said. "But if I have to, then I will."  
  
Flass got up and left. Loeb held his hands together. He had won this round...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Bruce was shocked what he saw in downtown Gotham. Prostitutes, muggers, bums... at every corner. Nobody noticed him as he wore all black and a hood. He bumped into someone and stared down. A little girl named Holly, about twelve, smiled up at him. "Wanna good time?" she asked. "Stupid bi-" a voice swore. "Holly, you doing it all wrong!"  
  
A tall man wearing a white suit walked over. His name was Stan, a pimp that ran the girls about. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the sight of the guy. "You've got to know who wants it," he muttered, before turning to Bruce. "I thought we paid the vice all up. Oh, do you want one of them? Holly's one of my best."  
  
"You pervert," Bruce said to Stan. Stan realised suddenly that Bruce was an honest person and reached for his knife. "No one fucks with Stan-" Bruce roundhoused Stan, but Holly ran over to protect him. She grabbed Stan's knife and stabbed Bruce in the leg. He struggled before kicking her into a wall. A woman ran over, with dark black hair and green eyes.  
  
Selina Kyle looked down at Bruce and picked him up. "Asshole," she cursed at him, kicking him in the groin. "Nobody hurts Holly-" Bruce had enough of her and punched her in the face. Selina crashed to the ground and Bruce tried running for his life, but Stan shot at him. Two bullets pierced his leg, and one hit his shoulder.  
  
Bruce struggled on, no matter what injuries he had sustained, in order to get away. Fear, Bruce thought. Fear of God... He made it to his car and began driving, the Porsche raging through the streets towards his home.  
  
***  
  
Barbara Gordon woke up to hear a door slam and looked up. She was lying on the counch and saw Gordon, slowly staggering over to the table. Barbara knew he wasn't drunk because he hated alcohol... then that was when she realised it.  
  
Gordon had been beat up.  
  
Her husband crashed to the ground, his face bleeding. She ran over, frightened and shocked by the development. He looked at her, through his swollen eyes and whispered, "I'll be... okay."  
  
*** Bruce's Porsche rolled down the highway when he suddenly breaked. The vehicle lost control and swirved off the highway, and into the forest. Bruce jolted forward and dangled upside down. He noticed that his mobile phone had slipped below him.  
  
Thoughts began dwelling in his mind.  
  
I'm afraid that I'm going to die tonight. Of course, I can call Alfred. My phone is below me. But what's the point? I can't avenge your deaths. I didn't scare them tonight, when they saw me. I need to know how. A message... please... send it to me now.  
  
Bruce's eyes flickered but then he suddenly noticed something big, something black headed towards the car's smashed window. Then he noticed what it was, as its wings flapped furiously.  
  
It was a bat.  
  
Then, at that moment, Bruce realised his destiny. He was to become a bat.  
  
He reached for the mobile...  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
April 4th  
  
The robbers scattered as quickly as possible. The figure dropped down like a creature from hell, its cape dripping onto the pavement. The pointy cowl, the dark stare, the silence... it was too much.  
  
The Batman was there.  
  
He reached forward and grasped the shirt of one of the robbers. The robber struggled but it was too late. Batman slammed him to the ground quickly. The second one attacked from behind but Batman roundhoused him. The third one cowarded and Batman picked him up.  
  
"Don't kill me!" he pleaded. A smile can across Batman's face, one too frightening to speak off. Batman said in answer, "Fool." He pushed away the crook and left him to remain frightened of what he had seen. Batman disappeared into the shadows as quickly as he had came.  
  
*** May 15th  
  
Gordon's squad was surrounding the man. There were several Batman pictures behind him, each of them different from the other. Flass was in front, injured and in crutches. Gordon had repaired and seemed amused by Flass' injuries.  
  
"...As Flass has just told you," Gordon explained. "The Batman seems to be a dangerous vigilante. I want him arrested, and brought in. Is that understood?" Gordon asked. The cops understood and took off, except for a blonde that walked over to him.  
  
"Hi," she said. "My name is Sarah Essen, I'm your new partner." Gordon was pleased to meet the woman and the two took off to get started on the case as well.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
May 19th Commissioner Loeb listened as his friend, Carmine Falcone, spoke. Falcone was a tall, grey-haired man with Italian blood inside of him. He ran the Roman empire, Gotham's largest criminal power. Also seated amongst them was Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin. He was a powerful kingpin and an ally of the Roman's. There were several other people, enjoying their meal. "This Batman sounds fascinating," said one woman. "Have you seen him, Gill? I've heard he's huge." "Don't pry," Falcone answered. "Gill has a lot on his plate right now. Batman- and Gordon." "Gordon?" smirked Loeb. "He's no problem."  
  
Falcone seemed distressed by his words. "Don't be so sure, Gill. I've had Dent prying around my affairs. Probably in league with Gordon." Cobblepot shook his head. "Don't worry," sneered Cobblepot. "If he gets too close, I'll have my boys sort him out." That was when something smashed through the large glass window. Shards crashed across the table and smoke filled the room. "We're gonna die!" screamed a voice.  
  
Falcone lighted a candlelight and found himself facing the Dark Knight, being challenged no doubt. Batman looked at them fiercely, terror in all of their faces. He said to them:  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, you have eaten well. You've eaten its health. Its spirit. From this moment on..."  
  
"None of you are safe."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
June 5th  
  
The Roman's bodyguards dashed into his room to find him tied up on his bed, his clothes ripped off. The bodyguards had no idea what to do, but they also had news to deliver. "Your Rolls," they said. "It's gone-" "It's in the river," snarled Falcone. "He even told me which pier, the bastard. The Batman did it."  
  
"He dies."  
  
***  
  
Gordon walked towards the DA office. He had been told by Commissioner Loeb that he either took down the Batman as soon as possible or lost is job. There had been attempts to stop Batman but so far they had all failed. Gordon hated Loeb; the short and old coward liked seeing people miserable. Why he was in charge of the police force, it was unsure.  
  
Gordon knocked on the door and it was opened by a man in his late 20's. Assistant District Attorney Harvey Dent smiled at the sight of Gordon. He had known Jim for a while now and found him a good friend, and an honest one as well. "Jimbo," Harvey said. "Nice to see you. Please, do come in."  
  
Gordon entered the office and glanced around. Something seemed out of place, but he wasn't sure what. "Did you hear about the Roman's car?" asked Gordon. Harvey nodded, almost laughing. "A Rolls Royce," Harvey said, amused. "Gotta love Batman." "Harvey," Gordon said. "Where were you two hours ago?"  
  
Harvey explained he had been in the office, discussing a case with one of the councilmen. Gordon found no reason to explore the situation more, so just left with a goodbye. "You can come out," Harvey said, as Gordon left. The Batman revealed himself from under Harvey's desk.  
  
***  
  
Gordon climbed into Sarah's car and she began driving. The rain poured down softly on the window screen... and then there was a flash of light. Gordon saw the truck, heading towards them. "Sarah, look!"  
  
The truck rammed into them and the car spun around like crazy...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gordon dived out at the last moment. The truck overturned and the person was lying on the ground. Gordon checked to see how Essen was. She was unconscious but still alive, thankfully. Gordon turned to find Batman hanging over the driver's body. "Freeze!" Gordon said, aiming his revolver at the Dark Knight. That was when Gordon realised.  
  
Batman have saved the person.  
  
Before Gordon could say anything, bullets were fired. Gordon spun around to see squad cars appearing, firing at Batman. He dived down an alley and into an abandoned building. "No," Gordon said. "He saved the driver... he saved..." It was too late.  
  
One of the officers ran over and informed Gordon that, "Commissioner Loeb's coming, sir, with Branden." Gordon heard something and glared up. Three helicopters were heading towards the building and suddenly a package dropped from one of them.  
  
Within seconds the building went up in flames...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Selina Kyle entered Stan's apartment. Being his 'secretary', she spent most times sorting out the appointments with his women. She didn't want to work a pimp, but she couldn't find good enough work anywhere else. As she flicked the light on, her eyes opened wide.  
  
Stan was lying on the ground, bleeding badly. It was obvious that the Batman had got him, within the last twenty-four hours. She had been looking for him for three hours, so it must have been at least that many hours since the attack.  
  
"Stan!" she cried out. "Are you okay?" Stan didn't answer and just bled. He knocked her out of the way as he slowly crawled across the ground. In that moment, she realised what he really was. An ignorant pig.  
  
She got up and kicked him in the head and he fell backwards. "Sorry Stan," said Selina. "But we aren't working out. I'm leaving your little business. You can get another sucker to be your secretary." She stormed out and Holly was at the door. "What are you doing here?" asked Selina.  
  
There's been an explosion near Robinson Park. Wanna see what's going?" Selina nodded and they started walking away from the apartment. "Branden's probably just cornered a jaywalker or something."  
  
***  
  
The SWAT team entered the rubble and Gordon recovered himself. He watched them carefully with dismay. Inside, the SWAT team started heading down a staircase where there were many lifeless bodies of old bums that were killed in the explosion. Branden led the SWAT team into an underground basement while two members stayed behind.  
  
As the team got to the bottom, they found nothing but an empty room. Branden said, "Nothing here. Let's head up." "I like you just where you are," a voice said. Batman dived through the chimney and threw the two men at them. Branden fired and the bullets bounced against the stone. Batman dived back up the chimney and the team followed.  
  
Branden and his men fired rapidly as Batman darted about, tackling them one by one. A cat dived out, the only remaining survivor, and hissed at the SWAT team. One of the men attempted to shoot it and Batman rammed into him. "You... tried to... kill the cat!" Batman roared, and threw the man flying out of the building. The cat followed and landed in the arms of Selina as she arrived.  
  
Batman pressed a small switch on his glove as he realised things were getting too hard. He flung himself into the shadows and the SWAT team left the building, and the sun slowly rised in the distance.  
  
Then the darkness came.  
  
In the form of bats.  
  
Hundreds of them, screeching and diving down at the crowd. Everybody ducked at the began to bite nastily. Officers fired but there was no hope. Batman stood on the building's rooftop, looking out.  
  
He had won.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
June 11th  
  
Alfred Pennyworth wandered into the library and pushed away a grandfather clock. It was a hidden door with a path leading into darkness. As he came down to the end, he found himself inside a large cave where Bruce had began establishing as a base for his Batman persona.  
  
Bruce was at the computer, attempting to install new software into it. Alfred walked over with a glass of orange juice and toast. Bruce accepted it with happiness. "This is quite a dangerous crusade, Master Bruce," Alfred informed him. "I suggest you give up now before you die." "No," was Bruce's reply. "It means too much to me, Alfred. I can't give up."  
  
"Never."  
  
***  
  
August 7th  
  
Selina Kyle sat in her apartment, with her cats everywhere. There was also the cat she saved, the black one she had named Hecate. Holly was playing one of them, while Selina sowed together a leather suit. "Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned a skeptical Holly. "It's a bit pathetic." "Quick money," replied Selina. "Very quick money."  
  
***  
  
Gordon and Barbara arrived at Wayne Manor and Alfred showed them. Bruce Wayne was in the next room, as drunk as hell with a woman in her early 20's. "Welcome," muttered Bruce. "My name is Bruce Wayne and this is well... well, I don't know her name and she doesn't speak any language I know." "Convenient," replied Barbara sharply. Gordon gave her a sharp look. "Listen," Gordon said. "I need to know where you were on the following nights-"  
  
It only took ten minutes for Gordon to find out that he had been on dates, on every one of those nights. On every night, in fact. He could auction off the numbers in Wayne's phonebook. It was full of women. Famous. Beautiful. Rich.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
September 10th  
  
James Gordon stormed into Harvey Dent's office, his face full of rage. For a month, he had attempted to get druglord Jefferson Skeevers behind bars. However, when the case came to court and when Skeevers won, Harvey did nothing. "How could you?" bellowed Gordon. "Calm it," Harvey said calmly. "It will all be handled properly.  
  
Gordon didn't know what was wrong about those words, but he knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
***  
  
September 11th  
  
Jefferson Skeevers was a tall, African-American that wore clothes like a pimp. He relaxed in his apartment, sniffing cocaine through a straw. This was how he liked to spend his nights, but some hot girls would also be good. Jefferson was a mug and definitely had 'criminal' written all over him.  
  
He felt a breeze and whirled around. A kick to the stomach knocked him flying. Skeevers glared up to find him staring into the grim face of the Dark Knight. The apparition picked him up and slammed him through the glass coffeetable, with the shards falling onto the rich carpet. "Whachu want?" asked a timid Skeevers. "Hand yourself in," Batman's voice said. "Otherwise I'll haunt you forever."  
  
***  
  
September 12th  
  
Skeevers did just that, and placed a plea to inform Gordon about Flass being involved with the drugs deals. Flass was soon arrested, but somebody slipped poison into Skeever's food. He survived, but was in critical condition.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
September 20th  
  
Selina Kyle kicked a stuffed animal into a wall. The news in the background blared, saying, "Another cat burglary has led to the theft of Commissioner Loeb's pop memorabilia, with $40,000 worth missing..." Selina snarled and ripped the head of a Charlie Brown doll.  
  
"Well where the hell am I meant to sell it? Ebay?" hissed Selina. Holly entered the room with a smile. She said, "Guess what? I hear that the Roman has a big fortune. You should hit his penthouse." Selina grinned. "I'm going to," she replied.  
  
***  
  
Batman's glider landed on the roof of the Greek spa house built on Falcone's penthouse. He pressed his eyes against the glass and stared in. Falcone was talking with Cobblepot inside. "Gordon is ruining my empire," Falcone snarled. "He must be stopped." "My men will sort it out. One of my men said his niece is in town, her name's Barbara. Could kidnap her for a ransom." "I like," Falcone replied, when there was chaos out.  
  
The figure of a cat landed on the roof. It was a woman, really, suited up in a black costume with a cat-shaped cowl. Her name: Catwoman. Falcone's men riveted bullets at her but she dived out of the way, kicking them down. More men ran out and finally she was surrounded. "Poor kitty," Falcone said. "Tonight, you die."  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
Batman jumped from the shadows and tackled the men. Catwoman also attacked and roundhoused Cobblepot. She faced Falcone and revealed her claws. She sliced down his left cheek, causing him to bleed. A knee to the groin and he was down.  
  
Catwoman spun around to see Batman diving off the roof, knowing he had got what he needed. A smile can across her face, in amusement.  
  
Chapter 11th  
  
November 2nd  
  
Gordon and Barbara watched as their niece, also called Barbara, watched TV. Barbara Jr was nine-years-old and had long, red hair. They loved having her, especially when her parents had to go away for a business trip out of town.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Gordon picked it up and heard Loeb speak. "Can't Merkel do it?" asked Gordon. Gordon sighed and answered, "Be there straight away." He quickly told his wife what was going on and rushed out of the building, carrying his jacket. Moments later, the door to their apartment opened and several men with coats appeared.  
  
With them, was the Penguin.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Gordon," he said. "How yould you like to join us for dinner?" Barbara and Jr tried to get away, but the Penguin's men fired. Bullets shattered the wooden and glass parts of the walls, and marked the wall. "Now, now," said Penguin. "There's no escape..."  
  
***  
  
Gordon headed back, after solving the little domestic problem. What a waste of time, Gordon thought. Very unneccesary. He watched a biker ride into the apartment block's garage and that was when Gordon realised.  
  
The case was a distraction.  
  
Oh god, Barbara and Jr.  
  
Gordon drove into the garage to find two hoodlums carrying Barbara to a car. Jr was in the car, and Cobblepot was in the back with a smirk on his face. Gordon fired. Again and again. The bullets pierced through the hoodlums and the driver drove off without Barbara. Gordon took a bullet to the arm.  
  
As the car drove away, Gordon tackled the biker and stole his motorbike. He rode off into the distance. The biker found Barbara aiming a gun in his face. "Stay right there, dirtbag," she said. "Mrs Gordon," the biker said. "Please, I want to help you."  
  
***  
  
Gordon rammed the motorbike into the rear of the car and it swirved. The car hit the side of the suspension bridge and the engine began to burn. Cobblepot ran out, dragging Jr with him. The driver fired at Gordon, but wasn't quick enough. Gordon quickly tackled the driver, before cornering Cobblepot. "Roman put you up to this, did he?" asked Gordon, sweat running down his face.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten involved in our affairs," answered Cobblepot. "Never mess with a bird of prey without birdseed." The Penguin laughed and lifted a tommy gun to Gordon's head. Before he could fire, the biker dived and tackled Cobblepot. Bullets flew and the biker's helmet was ripped off by the bullets. Jr lost her balance and went off the side. Gordon dived to save his niece while the biker and Cobblepot tipped off as well.  
  
The biker saved Jr and they all landed in the mud. Cobblepot crashed and his face splattered with mud. Gordon's glasses crashed into the mud and above, Barbara looked down at the sight with some relief. Cobblepot got up and began slashing his umbrella, with a sharp point at the end. The biker roundhoused him and the fat bastard fell.  
  
The biker turned to Gordon. "She's here," informed the biker, his face hidden in the darkness of the bridge's shadow. "I'm practically blind without my glasses," said Gordon. "You'd better go. The police will be here any moment..."  
  
"Thank you, Batman," Gordon said as the biker left. Jr hugged her uncle and sirens blared nearby. Cops began filling the area...  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The year was coming to an end. Cobblepot and his gang had been arrested and now the Penguin was in Blackgate Prison. The Roman remained innocent in the whole affair and got out of the whole case, unfortunately. Flass revealed a lot about Loeb, though, which proved as substancial evidence.  
  
Loeb resigned, but was going to be replaced by Grogan, whom was even worse. Catwoman also had been spotted a few more times, and Batman still wondered about that night at the Roman's penthouse. Batman had finally begun to establish himself a little more.  
  
Sarah Essen moved to New York, and was doing well apparently. Barbara Jr moved in with Gordon and Barbara after her parents were killed in a car accident when they returned from their business trip. Another thing was that Barbara was now a month pregnant.  
  
Gotham had slowly started to be cleared up, but things weren't too good. A madman known as the Joker had threatened to poison the reservoir. But Gordon was waiting at GCPD HQ, for an old friend to arrive and help out.  
  
He would be there any minute.  
  
The End 


End file.
